Getter Robo (Mecha)
This article is for the first complete Getter Robo. For other Getter Machines, see Getter Robo G (robot) , Getter Robo Go (robot), Shin Getter Robo (robot) , Getter Robo Hien (robot), Getter Robo Āḥ (robot), and Getter Emperor . The Getter Robo is a super robot that utilizes Getter Rays as an energy source created by Professor Saotome at the Saotome Research Labs. It is made up of three combining jets and takes one of three forms depending on the order of the jets when combining. Technology & Combat Characteristics Getter Robo is made up three jets that combine into one solitary super robot. The red jet is the Eagle '''most commonly piloted by Ryoma Nagare, the white jet is the Jaguar most commonly piloted by Hayato Jin, and the yellow jet is the '''Bear '''which is most commonly piloted by Musashi Tomoe. Depending on the order of the jets, they form a different Getter. Components *Eagle *Jaguar *Bear Modes Getter-1 Order: Eagle+Jaguar+Bear *Pilot: Ryoma Nagare *Height: 38 m *Weight: 220 tons Getter-1 is the most commonly used Getter of all three. It is somewhat geared toward aerial combat, however it can fight in almost any situation. Part of why Getter-1 is used more, is that it is equipped with the Getter Tomahawk (which doubles as a boomerang) and the Getter beam, a highly concentrated beam of pure Getter Energy that can destroy many of the Getter's foes. ''Weapons: *'Getter Cutter (AKA Getter Razor) - Getter-1 uses the blades on its forearms as slicing weapons. *'Getter Beam' - A beam of purple Getter Energy, fired from Getter-1's stomach. The beam is Getter-1's most powerful weapon, and is particularly dangerous to enemies who are sensitive to Getter Rays (which typically includes most Getter villains). *'Spiral Getter Beam' (Seen in Getter Robo Armageddon OVA and video games) - Getter-1 fires its Getter Beam while covered in its Getter Wing cape, resulting in it spreading and spiraling outwards, hitting multiple enemies. *'Getter Tomahawk' - A gigantic hand axe, and Getter-1's main melee weapon. The robot can wield two at a time, although it only uses one in the original series. *'Tomahawk Boomerang' - Getter-1 throws the tomahawk. It spins extremely quickly, cutting through anything it hits like a buzzsaw. Typically the weapon will curve in mid-air, hitting moving enemies and returning to the Getter after striking its target. *'Getter Machine Gun' (Seen only in the manga, Getter Robo Armageddon OVA and video games) - Pulling out a pair of machine guns, Getter-1 sprays the battlefield with bullets. *'Missile Machine Gun' (Seen only in the manga and video games) - A big, Gatling gun-type that fires missiles. Getter-2 Order: Jaguar+Bear+Eagle *Pilot: Hayato Jin *Height: 38 m *Weight: 220 tons Getter-2 is the second most commonly used Getter. It is more geared toward land and underground combat and it has limited flight capabilities, but it does not work well underwater. Getter-2's advantage over the others is that it can move at incredible speeds. When running it can create after images because of how fast it is. However, Getter-2's armor is not as strong as the other Getters. ''Weapons: *'Getter Arm''' - Getter-2 can use its claw as a crushing weapon. *'Getter Drill' (AKA Drill Arm) - Getter-2 strikes an enemy with the drill attached to its left arm. *'Drill Missile' (AKA Drill Punch, Drill Attack or Jet Drill) - The drill spins quickly and is launched at an opponent like a rocket. The aftereffects of the attack vary by series and battle - sometimes the drill returns to the Getter, sometimes it falls to the ground, and sometimes it explodes. Losing the drill does not prevent the Getter from changing forms. *'Drill Storm' (AKA Getter Hurricane or Getter Storm) - The drill spins at extremely high speeds, creating a tornado extending forward from the tip. Enemies caught in the winds are immobilized. *'Getter Vision' - (AKA Mach Special) Moving at high-speeds, Getter-2 can create afterimages of itself to confuse opponents. *'Getter Beams '(manga only) - Getter-2 has been shown to fire a pair of Getter Beams from it's eyes that are capable of hitting underground targets. It used them only once to destroy a pair of tunneling torpedoes. Getter-3 ''Order: Bear+Eagle+Jaguar'' *Pilot: Musashi Tomoe, Benkei Kurama (Shin Getter Robo Manga *Height: 20 m *Weight: 220 tons Getter-3 is probably the least used of all Getters. It is geared more towards land and sea combat do to its tank-like nature. Getter-3's advantage is its incredible strength and defensive capabilities. Its fists also have a long range do to being able to stretch. Despite its range, strength, and armor the fact that it is a tank makes it less efficient than Getter-1 and 2 and is therefore used less. ''Weapons: *'Getter Missile''' - Getter-3 fires a pair of missiles attached to the sides of its head. *'Getter Smash' (Seen only in video games) - Getter-3 extends its arms and performs a double punch. *'Getter Crush' (Seen only in video games) - Getter-3 does a left-right hook punch combo followed by a double hook punch. *'Ganseki Otoshi' (Seen in Episode 10 Kyuukooka! Getter 3 wa yuku) - Getter-3 crushes an enemy by landing on it. *'Daisetsuzan Oroshi' - Getter-3 grabs an enemy and uses its extending arms to spin them above its head, followed by a devastating throw attack. The technique is based on Musashi's signature judo throw, which is a modified Hammer Throw. *'Machine Guns' (Seen only in Shin Getter Robo: Armageddon OVA) - In the Armageddon OVA, Getter-3 was armed with machine guns on the tank part of its body. Video Gallery File:"Change!_Getter_Robo"_(from_SRW_Alpha_1)|Getter Transformation Sequence from Super Robot Wars Alpha 1 File:Super_Robot_Wars_Impact_Getter_Robo_All_Attacks| Getter Robo in Super Robot Wars Impact File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Getter_Robo_1,2,3_Attack_Exhibition|Super Robot Wars D File:The_2nd_Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Robo_Armageddon_(Getter_Robo_All_Attacks)|Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2 Category:Robots Category:Getter Robo